1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for solar cell electrodes, electrodes fabricated using the same, and solar cells including the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells generate electricity using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction, which converts photons of light, e.g., sunlight, into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on upper and lower surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate having the p-n junctions, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction may be induced by light, e.g., sunlight, entering the semiconductor wafer, and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction may provide electric current to the outside through the electrodes. The electrodes of the solar cell may be formed on the wafer by, e.g., applying, patterning, and baking an electrode composition.